A Commoner Named Princess
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: One second everything was normal. The next, I was turned into a cat, 'saved' by a boisterous blonde, adopted by a reluctant 'Mommy', and shown that there's more to the word 'family' than I could have ever imagined. OCxKyoya
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my babies! How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while... *cough*three months*cough* Super sorry about that! But, I remembered this story this morning, did a quick editing session, and voila! I'm sad to say that it might be a while before I post again, but lots of personal stuff going on, yada yada, the usual that I'm sure you get from lots of other authors all the time. I hope the next chapter will be written better than this one when I'm done with it, but until then, I hope this chapter's not to bad. I had a weird dream about the Host Club last night... Okay, mainly Tamaki, but the idiot is so loveable, you can't help but smile when you watch him try and clean a table with a wedge of cheese.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story I have for you, please read and review! But the most important part is that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The magic store in the story is of my own creation, any similarities to things in real life is purely incidental.**

* * *

I blame the magic shop. At first 'Tricks and Charms Magic Shop' sounded cute. A funny little store that sold fake magic kits and enough card decks and magic wands to make any little kid's heart content. The fact that they had little bottles and necklaces that claimed to bring things like good luck just made my suspicion more concrete. It was just a little shop pretending to have magic, keeping in line with the understood rule of that they pretend it's real and we pretend that we believe them.

Turns out they weren't pretending.

I was just strolling along the outdoor mall when something in their window caught my eye. Nothing special, just an old looking book. I went inside to get a better look when I saw a display of necklaces. Some displayed various animals, and a few had some basic shapes, along with a handful of ones I had never seen before. When the man behind the counter saw me looking at a specific one, he interjected.

"The cat." He said, scaring me. I looked over to him and he gestured to the pendant. "The cat. It's the symbol of love, among other things. Independence, cleverness, mystery, curiosity, _magic._"

I looked at the necklace. "It's really cute. How much?" The pendant was silver, sparking in the rays of light coming through the window. The pendant sat on a light blue ribbon, fused with millions of tiny pieces of glitter.

"Five hundred yen." The storekeeper replied. I continued looking at the necklace. I had at _least_ that much left in my pocket, and the ribbon _was_ my favorite color. Plus it matched my outfit, along with over half of the other clothes in my closet, not to mention cats were my favorite animal. I wasn't really much of one for jewelry, but it was a good price and really cute.

"I'll take it." I said. After paying the man, he handed me the necklace. He offered to package it for me, but I told him that I'd wear it out. Exiting the shop, I looked at my phone. It was nearly time to get home. I quickly put on the necklace and started on my way. Not too much longer, my head started hurting. I yawned, each time being more and more tired. I guess I hadn't slept enough last night. When I made it to the residential area the streetlights hurt my eyes, and I was starting to sway on my feet. My headache was getting worse and it was hard to keep my eyes open. When I was most of the way home, I decided to take a break and sit down on a bench. It was then that I realized that I wasn't in my neighborhood. Another yawn came from my lips and I couldn't hold it off any longer. I was asleep before my head touched the ground.

When I woke up, I realized something. My back felt a whole lot better. I guess that sleeping on a concrete floor helped in some way my old bed couldn't. Slowly, lazily, I opened my eyes. My arms felt weird and there was a strange feeling near the base of my back. I blinked a few times and brought up my hand to rub my eyes. I stopped short when I realized that it wasn't a hand. In my line of sight was a orange, fluffy paw. I shook my hand, and the paw moved accordingly. I lifted my hand up, it followed. What was going on? I tried to get up, but for some reason my arms and legs were the same length. I took a minute to try to teach myself how to walk in this new predicament. Finally satisfied that I could go ten steps without falling, I looked around. I wasn't in a park. At least, I didn't think so. It was sort of like a park, and sort of like a garden, but either way it was empty, and there weren't any houses in sight.

Off a little ways I saw a fountain. Taking some time, I steadily made my way over to it and looked at the water. In my place I saw the reflection of a tiny orange cat looking back at me. Again I repeated the process of moving a bit at a time, and watching the cat mirror me. After a good couple minutes, I had come to the conclusion that I was the cat. That or things had gotten really trippy. Maybe it was a dream? I touched the water with my paw.

My paw got wet.

Yeah, that didn't tell me anything. I had been tackled to the ground in dreams before. The whole 'not feeling things in your dreams' thing never seemed to apply to me.

I heard voices from behind me that seemed to round the corner. Turning around, I saw two really handsome guys walking out of - was that a rose maze?

"I'm telling you, Kyoya," the blond one exclaimed, bouncing up and down as he tried to keep pace with his dark haired friend, "It will be absolutely amazing if we just-"

The blond stopped talking when he caught sight of me. "Oh, a kitten!" Faster than I could blink he closed the distance between us and picked me up under my arms…. legs…. front appendages… whatever. It felt very weird. "Kyoya, look at it! Isn't it just adorable?"

The dark haired one - Kyoya, I'm guessing? - looked at me through the glare of his glasses looking less than amused. "It's a she, Tamaki, not an it. And you shouldn't be picking up strange animals. It could have fleas for all you know."

Tamaki pouted, before looking at me wearily. "She doesn't look flea-ridden. In fact, she looks well cared for. You don't think she could be somebody's pet?"

Kyoya gave me another look. "I suppose she could. Although I'm not completely sure, she looks like she could be a purebred. Healthy coat, well groomed... It is a possibility, yes."

Tamaki gasped. "Then we must find her owner at once!"

Kyoya came closer, inspecting me further. "There's really not much I can do. There's no tag, or collar for that matter. I could check to see if any lost cats have been reported, perhaps ask around a little, or see if there's a chip somewhere, but that will take some time."

Tamaki's chest puffed up, and I started to get a bad feeling. "Then, in the mean time, I shall take care of her!" He looked at me, holding me closer to his face. This whole half-hanging in the air thing was getting extremely uncomfortable. "So, then, what should your name be?"

I could hear Kyoya behind me grumble the words "Stop that. If you name it, you're going to want to keep it."

Tamaki kept going, as if he didn't hear anything. "For the next few days, you'll be treated like a princess!" Then, just by looking at him, I could tell that he got an idea. "That's it! I'll call you princess! What do you think, do you like your new name?"

I meowed. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean, probably 'What the heck is going on?', but he took it as an agreement. "Great!" Tamaki shouted, pulling me into a tight hug, "I can't wait to show the rest of the family! Mommy, come on, we have to get to the Host Club!"

_What? Host Club? Who is 'Mommy'?_ Tamaki started running towards one of the pink buildings I had seen in the distance, with Kyoya begrudgingly following behind. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought I heard Kyoya mutter "And you're doing it again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! What's up? How have you been lately? A day short of two months - I think I made good time! I'd like to thank you all for your support, for reading the story itself, and especially your wonderful reviews that remind me to get back in gear by randomly giving me inspiration. I would also like to take a moment and - once again - thank my brother for taking a last-minute look at my almost complete chapter to fix ONE sentence's wording so that I can post, even though I have to practically bribe him just to look at it. Because apparently staring at it until I get cross-eyed doesn't help and only makes me look like even more of an idiot when he fixes my problem in ten seconds. As a third and - I'm pretty sure - final note, I don't actually own a cat. My parents are allergic, so anything I know is from my friends all having a borderline-obsessive number of pets. Although one technically is a breeder, so in that case I can understand. So, while I will do my best to get all my facts straight and my research done, if there's any errors, please do let me know. (Although there might be a few instances where I fudge it a bit for the sake of the story. I really hate doing that, but occasionally it is necessary.) **

**Oh, I almost forgot! I know I said I was 70 words away from the next chapter of Kiss Kiss, but I was only one edit away from this chapter. So, I'll continue working on Kiss Kiss, and trying to figure out how to get my brother to help again, while you guys go ahead and enjoy this update!**

**Thank you guys all so much for reading, it means a lot to me. However, more importantly, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_A cat?"_ two voices questioned simultaneously. I turned to see two red-headed boys standing in front of me, as Tamaki explained.

"Of course! And until Kyoya can find out where she came from, I'm going to take care of her!"

The boy on the left tilted his head. "Don't you already have a dog?" His twin tilted his head in the other direction, mirroring him. "Yeah, when was the last time we even heard anything about Antoinette?"

Tamaki wilted. "This is different!" he shouted emphatically. "Princess is going to be temporarily in my care and it's my duty to see that she is treated properly!"

The twins gave him curious looks. "_Princess?"_ they said at the same time.

Tamaki held me up high, removing me from my comfortable place against his chest. "That's her name! It's absolutely perfect, isn't it?" The twins started to walk away, the look on their faces equating something akin to 'He's completely insane'.

Tamaki then put me down and I was able to get a good view of my surroundings. The room was really nice; the floor was made of tile and the walls were painted elaborately, the windows numerous and huge. There were lots of plush red couches and wooden tables, with the occasional single chairs. On each of the tables were a dozen roses, in various types of vases. There were at least five different doors along the walls, and I couldn't help but wonder where they went. Off in the corner, I thought I could see a piano covered in a sheet. My visual exploration was cut short when the main doors Tamaki had entered through previously opened once more, and three more boys came in.

_Seriously, what is it with this place and hot guys? Did all of the world's good-looking genes migrate to one place or something?_

"_Haruhi!"_ Tamaki shouted, practically glomping the poor short brunette the second he came in the room.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi grumbled, none too happy about the recent development. "Would you please get off of me?"

Tamaki then proceeded to let go, pouting in displeasure, and I was noticed by one of the other two other newcomers. "Hey, is that a kitty?" the short blonde one asked. He smiled with wonder and I couldn't help but think how cute he was.

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed, bouncing back quickly, "Meet the newest addition to the Ouran Host Club!" He gestured wildly at me and if this were an anime I would have sweatdropped. _There's those words again; Host Club. What is it, and should I be scared?_

_Yes,_ a tiny voice in my head told me, _Yes you should._

* * *

I was currently sitting in Tamaki's lap having my fur pet as I went over the things I had discovered in the last hour.

1\. Tamaki was an idiot.

2\. I had been turned into a cat.

3\. This petting thing was totally addicting.

4\. Tamaki was insane.

It turns out that the ominous "Host Club" was just a group of - insanely cute - guys who sat and… drank tea.

Totally not what I was expecting.

I deny any and all previous mental comparisons to something that would be considered well outside the parameters of PG.

So shut up.

"Wow, Tamaki! I didn't know you had a cat!" One of the girls, who had been sitting nearby and fawning over my new 'owner', said. I continued ignoring her in favor of purring because _damn_ this petting thing was awesome!

"Worry not, my little kitten. I am merely taking care of her until I can find her owner. It seems she was wandering and lost her collar." My purring stopped and I frowned - can cats frown? - as Tamaki's sugar-coated line permeated the air. Also, _he stopped petting me._

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Another girl gushed.

"She's so adorable! Such a tiny kitten!" A third girl chimed.

Unsatisfied by the lack of petting, which had been keeping me sane in this last hour of completely nonsensical babble and _some constant clacking noise_, I stood up. If I was human, I would have said something along the lines of 'I need a drink'. Alas, I highly doubt someone was going to give a cat something like that. I mentally pouted. I missed soda.

I jumped off of Tamaki's lap, landing on the floor gracefully and _on my feet._

_Well, that's an improvement._

I stretched, my muscles tired from sitting for thirty minutes, before looking around. After the large hoopla calmed down, everyone had gone back to 'business as usual', which apparently was having tea with an insane number of women. But, hey, one of my hobbies was staring at sparkly things, so who was I to judge?

I padded off in a random direction. The boys had been rather skeptical at first, but didn't seem rather surprised at their friend's spur-of-the-moment decision, and after a bit I was allowed to roam.

Finishing my stretches, I began my expedition. The short brunette was spending his respite from attack-by-blonde talking to - surprise - more girls. But, it seemed like he was actually enjoying himself, so I continued wandering. I was about to approach the twins, seeing if they might be willing to pet me, until they started getting _really_ close to each other's faces, and something in my stomach wasn't sure if it wanted to throw up or run away. I chose to walk away slowly.

I was getting better at this 'walking as a cat' thing, and nobody seemed suspicious yet. However, I apparently hadn't learned the 'watch where you're going' thing, as a cat or a human, and ended up walking face-first into a wooden table.

"What in the world?" A velvet voice sounded from above. I sat up and started rubbing my head. _That hurt._ "Did you just… run into the table?" the voice continued.

I looked up towards a face, connected to a body that was awkwardly sitting at an angle in order to see under the table. _Oh, it's Kyo...Kyoya. Ha, I remembered his name! His face looks kinda funny when he's confused…_

On impulse, I tapped his nose with a paw. He jerked back, shaking his head a bit, before looking at me again. "I must be going crazy..."

Without another word, his face went above the table and he sat up, blocking my view from the waist up. I pouted. I had finally found something interesting.

Idly, I wondered why I wasn't freaking out. I mean, _turned into a cat? Abducted/temporarily adopted, and attending a 'Host Club'? _Either I was dreaming, somehow got shot up with some really trippy drugs, or I had finally gone insane. All things considered, for a hallucination, this wasn't too bad. Nobody had tried to kill me yet. Then again, most of my dreams start of perfectly fine - if not illogical - and then suddenly end up with me getting suddenly murdered. I hoped I wasn't going to get suddenly murdered. That would suck.

Deciding that Kyoya would give me his attention _now_, because I was _bored,_ I did the first thing that came to mind. Admittedly, that normally backfired back when I was human, but whatever. I started rubbing my face on his ankles.

I had seen cats do this before, and wondered what it felt like. To be honest, it felt sort of like when I would rub my face on my friends' shoulders. Which I was sort of addicted to…. Oh well.

The clacking noise - which had started again briefly after I was dismissed by said host - stopped once more. I walked over to his other ankle, my body and tail wrapping around his first leg as I passed, and restarted the process.

He scooted his chair back a bit, looking at me. I almost pouted at the loss. "Ridiculous. Tamaki's going to drive me insane."

I took another step closer, rubbing my head on his pant leg again, before sitting and looking up at him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. After a deep breath, he looked down at me again and put his hand down. I meowed once.

"Well, at least you're not a dog. I find I'm more of a cat person, honestly." He said, petting me once on the head before returning to whatever it was above the table that _kept making that clacking noise._

* * *

**Did anybody catch my little reference there? Anybody? Please? ****_Please? _****Points to whoever guesses it!**


End file.
